Secret
by RizuStef
Summary: Len dan Rin yang penasaran, akhirnya mencari tahu tentang hantu tersebut. Dan… Sebuah misteri yang tersimpan di sekolah megah itu akan terkuak./Sequel fic mysterious computer/genre mungkin salah/mind to RnR?


Tap tap tap…

Seorang anak wanita meletakkan beberapa lembar _file_ di sebuah meja kecil.

Lalu dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh di kakinya…

Darah yang mengalir muncul dari lantai tersebut…

**Secret**

**.**

**.**

**By : Rizustef**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton future media**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Kagamine Len – Kagamine Rin**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Len dan Rin yang penasaran, akhirnya mencari tahu tentang hantu tersebut. Dan… Sebuah misteri yang tersimpan di sekolah megah itu akan terkuak.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, cerita ga jelas, genre ga bener, alur kecepetan, Sequel dari fic Mysterious Computer.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Angst.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read! But I hope you like this.**

Anak baru (wanita) tadi segera berlari ke kelasnya, kelas 10-1. Rambut honeyblondenya beterbangan, dan pita putih dikepalanya hampir terlepas saking terlalu cepatnya berlari, tetapi dia tidak menghiraukannya.

Dia segera duduk dikursinya yang terletak disebelah pria dengan ponytail di belakang rambut honeyblonde nya.

Ia mengatur nafasnya hingga pria disampingnya membuka suara.

"Ada apa Rin?" Tanyanya kepada wanita disebelahnya yang ternyata bernama Rin.

"T-tadi.. Aku kan disuruh Mikuo-_sensei_ meletakkan dokumennya di laboratorium komputer," ucap Rin sambil ngos-ngosan lalu dia melanjutkan, "Ada.. Darah di lantainya. Kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja alas sepatuku." sambungnya sambil sedikit mengangkat kakinya kearah belakang. Pria yang bernama Len itu kebingungan melihat tingkah Rin, karena sama sekali tidak ada bekas darah atau apapun selain alasnya yang memang sudah menghitam.

"E-eh.. Kok tidak ada?" Rin jadi bingung sambil ketakutan sendiri.

Len terdiam sebentar lalu mengulang memorinya saat baru pertama kali menginjak _Senior Highschool. _

**Flashback on**

Terlihat seorang anak wanita yang sedang berjalan malu-malu ke kelas 10-1.

Ekspresinya sangat lucu kalau digambarkan, dia memegang tas berwarna jingganya dengan kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya, sambil berjalan pelan-pelan.

Kelas 10-1 telah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid, anak wanita yang bernama Rin itu adalah anak baru di sekolah ini. Jadi, dia datang sedikit terlambat. Karena seluruh kursi telah penuh, hanya tersisa satu kursi disamping Len, akhirnya dia duduk disana.

Ah.. Bagaimana dengan Kaito? Hm.. Dia sekarang ada di Amerika karena pekerjaan orang tuanya.

Rin terlihat ragu-ragu mau menyapanya, tapi jika ia tidak menyapanya, nanti disangka sombong. Padahal dia anak baru di sekolah ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"Hm.. O-ohayou." Sapa Rin. Len menoleh kearahnya lalu tersenyum.

"Ah.. Ohayou. Kau anak baru ya?" Tanya Len masih dengan senyuman yang membuat wajah Rin jadi… pasti para readers tau.. Memerah.

"I-iya," balas Rin sambil menunduk, "_Watashi wa Kagamire Rin desu, Yoroshiku_." Lanjut Rin memperkenalan diri. Len membalasnya.

"_Watashi wa Kagamine Len desu, Yoroshiku." _jawab Len.

Lalu mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar hinggga bel masuk berbunyi.

**Flashback Off**

Len jadi senyum-senyum gaje sendiri sampai Rin bingung dan akhirnya bertanya.

"Hey, mengapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Len menggelengkan kepalanya. Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebentar, lalu bel masuk mengantarkan Miku-_sensei _masuk ke kelas 10-1.

**-skip**

"Kagamine-_san, _tolong bawakan buku-buku ini ke meja _sensei_ ya." Perintah Miku_-sensei_.

"ha'i _sensei._" Jawab Len lalu mengajak Rin untuk menemaninya ke kantor guru atau lebih tepatnya kantor kepala sekolah karena, Miku-_sensei_ adalah wakil kepala sekolah.

Cklek.

Terlihat ruangan dengan tembok putih bersih dengan satu meja berbentuk persegi panjang, diatas meja tersebut ada sebuah komputer, beberapa dokumen, pajangan _nendoroid,_ dan kotak _bento_ berisi potongan-potongan _negi_.

Len dan Rin segera meletakkan buku-buku dari tangan mereka.

"Ruangannya besar sekali ya." Ucap Len sambil melihat-lihat seisi ruangan. Dan dibalas anggukan dari Rin, lalu..

"Len, foto siapa ini ya?" Tanya Rin sambil menggenggam selembar foto. Len datang dan melihat.

Ada dua orang didalam foto tersebut.

Yang pertama Miku_-sensei_ disebelah kiri mengangkat tangan kanan nya dan membentuk tanda _peace_ (angkat jari telunjuk dan tengah), sedangkan satu lagi adalah orang asing bersurai merah muda yang panjang, kelihatannya dia salah satu guru disekolah ini. Tapi dari kelas tujuh sekolah menengah pertama Len bersekolah disini, dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat guru itu.

**-Classroom side**

"Mereka menaruh buku saja lama sekali ya? Lebih baik aku melihat saja kesana" Gumam Miku-_sensei_.

.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Rin penasaran dan dibalas anggukan mantap dari Len.

Cklek.

"Mengapa kalian lama sek-.. Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan foto itu? Kembalikan!" Ucap Miku-_sensei_ sambil merebut foto itu dari tangan Rin.

"G-gomen _sensei" _kata mereka berdua bersamaan lalu kembali ke kelas.

Miku-_sensei_ menatap kepergian mereka lalu melihat kearah foto tadi.

"Aku.. Benar-benar minta maaf.. Luka."

.

"Aku jadi penasaran, masa Miku-_sensei_ bertingkah seperti itu." Ucap Len sambil berpikir.

Rin menghela nafas seolah setuju dengan ucapan Len.

"Rin.. Sebenarnya.. Aku menyukai seseorang" kata Len setelah mereka duduk.

**Rin POV**

JLEB!

K-kenapa?! Kenapa Len? Aku menyukaimu.. T-tapi.. Aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu untuk menyukaiku.

"Rin, kau kenapa?" Tanya Len. Aku langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Siapa yang kau sukai?" tanyaku agar Len tidak curiga.

"Hm.. Gimana kalau sambil bermain sedikit teka-teki?" Tanya Len lalu, dia berpikir sebentar.

"Huruf depannya L." kata Len. Aku mencoba berpikir, siapa yang berinisial L?

Leon? Tidak mungkin, masa Len _yaoi_.

"Lola?" Len menggeleng, "Lily?" Len menggeleng lagi, "Lenka?" Len tetap menggeleng.

Memangnya siapa lagi yang berinisial L?

"Hah.. Aku menyerah." Ucapku. Len tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Huruf terakhirnya O."

Hoalah.. Ini malah membuatku makin bingung.

"Ah.. Beritahu saja Len." Kataku.

"Kau harus memberikanku pertanyaan lagi." Ucap Len. Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Berapa huruf?" tanyaku

"Hm… Dua." Ucapnya.

Dua huruf.. L dan O berarti.. Lo?

Setelah mengerti apa yang diucapkan Len wajahku jadi memerah.

**Normal POV**

Rin lalu memukul-mukul pundak Len seraya berkata. "Len! Mengapa kau mempermainkanku? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Len lalu memegang tangan Rin untuk menghentikan pukulannya, wajah Rin jadi memerah.

"Memangnya kau tidak menyukaiku ya?" Tanya Len lalu menundukan kepala pasrah.

"Tidak!" jawab Rin mantap, "Tapi kau tidak bertanya apa aku mencintaimu."

"Memangnya kau mencintaiku Rin?" Tanya Len setelah harapannya kembali.

"Tidak." Ucap Rin dengan wajah tak bersalah.

**Stef : Salah Hoy! Ulang! Ikutin scenario!**

**Back to nature.. **

**Salah.**

**Back to story.**

Len lalu memegang tangan Rin untuk menghentikan pukulannya, wajah Rin jadi memerah.

"Memangnya kau tidak menyukaiku ya?" Tanya Len lalu menundukan kepala pasrah.

Merasa bersalah Rin lalu berkata dengan cepat.

"A-aku juga menyukaimu." Ucap Rin dengan nada yang main mengecil.

Mereka mundur-mundur ke pintu laboratorium komputer Karena benar-benar melihat darah yang muncul dari lantai.

Buk!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Mikuo-_sensei_ yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang Len dan Rin.

"I-itu.. Itu.." Ucap Rin sambil menunjuk lantai yang berdarah.

Mikuo-_sensei_ tersentak kaget, Lalu Miku-_sensei _datang juga kesana.

"Apa yang…?"

Sebelum Miku sensei menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Mikuo-_sensei_, menjadi aneh, matanya berubah warna, wajahnya pucat pasi.

Mengingatkan Len dengan Pak Gakupo yang langsung mengundurkan diri sejak kejadian tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Mikuo_-sensei_ berlari dan akan menusuk Miku-_sensei._

**Len POV**

Aku langsung berlari melindungi Miku-_sensei, _akhirnya aku yang tertusuk.

Sempat kudengar teriakkan Rin memanggil namaku, lalu semua gelap.

**-Skip**

Aku mulai membuka mataku.

"Len? Syukurlah" ucap Rin.

"Dimana ini?" tanyaku.

"Rumah Sakit." Kata Rin, aku mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi, akhirnya aku mengingatnya.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanyaku.

**Flashback On**

"Luka, kita makan bareng ya" Ucap Miku.

"Oke." Balas wanita surai merah muda itu.

"Eh, handphone ku tertinggal di meja kerjaku" ucap Miku lalu berlari mengambil handphone nya.

Luka berdiri di depan tangga turun.

"Luka, ayo." Ucap Miku sambil menepuk pundak wanita bernama Luka itu.

"A-ah! Miku!" Teriak Luka, karena kaget lalu dia terjatuh kebawah.

"Luka!" Miku mencoba menggapai tangannya tetapi tidak sempat.

Dan lebaynya.. Luka terbentur pegangan tangga dan meninggal

(aish.. lebay amat)

Karena takut, Miku akhirnya mengubur mayat Luka di bawah komputer di baris ke tiga belas.

**Flashback Off**

"Berarti.. Yang difoto itu adalah Luka yang juga guru disini?" Tanyaku.

Rin mengangkat bahunya.

"Ya, setidaknya hantu disana sudah damai kan?" kata Rin.

"Hm.." balasku singat.

"Rin.._ Aishiteru."_ Ucapku sehingga membuat wajah Rin memerah lagi.

"_Aishiteru_ _mo.._ Kagamine Len" balas Rin.

**End**

Kya! Kembali lagi sama author gaje ini..

Nah, sequelnya udah dibuat nih..

Untuk Fic Different self mungkin di update lagi agak lama.. soalnya author dan teman author akan menghadapi Ujian ._.

Buat Review different self, di bales di chap 2 yaa :D

Aku juga mohon maaf atas typo yang banyak..

Jangan lupa.. Review please?

Arigatou Gozaimashu~


End file.
